


we will waltz once again

by wonderstruckk



Series: spotify au series [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spotify AU, bechloe as parents, famous!beca, pregnant!Chloe, soft bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk
Summary: or, how beca and chloe announce to the world that they just had a baby through a series of sneaky song recs and playlists.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: spotify au series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688701
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	we will waltz once again

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know, it's not a new chapter of southern au (that will come this weekend i promise!), but everyone on the discord chat voted for the spotify au sequel, so here it is! 
> 
> enjoy!!

Beca loves her job, but sometimes, she absolutely hates it.

Being a music producer can be hectic sometimes, especially when awards season is just weeks away. It’s hard to complain; she gets paid to work with big name artists like Katy Perry, and to do the thing that she loves.

But laying down tracks to get this album finished by deadline has her massaging her temples as she walks through the door.

“Babe?” she calls out, immediately noticing all the lights on in the downstairs area, but no Chloe in sight. “Chlo?”

“Upstairs!” she hears the muted sound of Chloe’s voice shouting.

Beca lets out a long exhale kicking off her shoes before heaving herself up the stairs.

“In the bathroom!” she hears Chloe say once she reaches the hallway. 

She’s expecting to find Chloe in the bathtub, covered in bubbles with two glasses of red wine sitting along the edge of the tub. She’d texted earlier in the day that it was going to be a long day, and Chloe usually does this for her when she’s had a rough day. But instead, what she finds is much better.

Chloe is standing in front of her, beaming with that blindingly white smile, holding up a little stick with two small pink lines. 

“You’re not serious!” Beca exclaims, feeling the lump form in her throat as she throws herself at Chloe. 

The tears come before she is prepared and she lets out a happy sob into Chloe’s shoulder, hearing the positive pregnancy test clatter to the floor as Chloe’s arms wrap around her and rub her back.

“I am,” Chloe whispers tearfully in her ear. 

“We’re having a baby!”

* * *

**Music Producer Beca Mitchell makes a Spotify comeback after a 2 Year Hiatus**

_We all remember the Instagram livestream with our favorite couple (dubbed by fans as ‘Bechloe’) last October, where Grammy award winning Beca Mitchell told us the story of how she met her wife of three years, Chloe Beale._

_Mitchell’s Spotify account @bmitch has garnered a whopping 1.2 MILLION followers, but since then, her career has skyrocketed, especially after being named head producer on both P!nk and Katy Perry’s most recent albums._

_Mitchell’s most recent and cryptic playlist is 15 songs long featuring songs from artists of all genres, and titled “songs for my babyyyy”. Presumably, she’s talking about her wife, who she is notorious for making playlists for, as shown by the several featured on her Spotify._

_She is currently working on an album with British alternative rock band Florence + the Machine, which is slated for release in the spring._

_Click the following link to see the playlist:<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Na2fw4OFYtM58XL4cclKH?si=A5ybL4TSR1OIzixiajQ-ow> _

* * *

“Babe, you’re really getting off on teasing them about this,” Chloe chuckles, her hands resting along the curve of her barely showing baby bump. She is almost four months along in the pregnancy.

Beca rolls her eyes.

“Please,” the brunette scoffs, setting her laptop on the edge of the coffee table as she stands up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. “The last thing I want is those cockroaches being involved in my personal life, but they’re going to find out about Baby Mitchell at some point, might as well have some fun before they do.”

“Whatever you say babe,” Chloe surrenders with a tired sigh. “Are you coming to the appointment tomorrow afternoon to find out the sex of the baby?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Chlo,” Beca murmurs into the side of her head as she presses a kiss to Chloe’s hair. 

* * *

“Welcome, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell,” their OBGYN says warmly as she closes the door upon entering.

It is a miracle that they've both managed to sneak in without any paparazzi following them.

“Thank you for seeing us, Dr. Newman,” Chloe chirps appreciatively. She is donning a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater; they didn’t want to take any chances with the paparazzi lurking surreptitiously in plain sight. “We know you must be very busy.”

Dr. Newman laughs.

“Well, when a Grammy award winning music producer contacts you to book an appointment, you don’t say no,” she replies politely as she slaps on a pair of rubber gloves and approaches the couple. “How are you feeling Chloe? Any concerns?”

“Should she be throwing up so much?” Beca asks worriedly, glancing down at Chloe.

“Morning sickness is normal at this point in the pregnancy, Beca, it’s okay,” Dr. Newman assures both of them. “It should fade within the next couple weeks; you’re entering the second trimester, correct?”

Chloe nods.

“Just about,” she smiles nervously. 

“Alright, Chloe, this is going to feel a bit cold,” the doctor apologizes as she squeezes the clear gel along Chloe’s stomach and begins the ultrasound. 

The sound of a heartbeat pulsing immediately startles both women, tears pricking in the corner’s of Beca’s eyes as Chloe reaches for her hand.

“Your baby girl is very healthy,” the doctor remarks thoughtfully.

Beca and Chloe exchange a teary glance.

“We’re having a daughter,” Chloe gasps. 

* * *

**More Cryptic Tweets from Beca Mitchell**

_Beca Mitchell has been a busy lady the past few months. Between her work on Florence + the Machine’s upcoming album, in addition to being announced as head producer on the new Taylor Swift album, she’s got a lot on her plate._

_But that hasn’t stopped her from continuing to send us cryptic tweets._

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _BIG surprise coming soon xx_

**_@bechloeislove:_ ** _how soon tho??_

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _guess you’ll just have to find out ;)_

**_@djmitchofficial:_ ** _cool new things in the works can’t wait to share :)_

_Our best guess is that she’s bound to release a new album. There have been rumors circulating that Mitchell is going to be producing and singing on her_ **_own_ ** _album, but the producer has yet to comment._

_Whatever it is, the world is dying to know._

* * *

“Beca! Is it true that you’re working with Justin Bieber next?”

“How is Chloe doing? Is it true that your marriage is on the rocks?”

“Is there any truth to the rumor that you’re going to be releasing a solo album within the next couple months?”

Beca flips her sunglasses down over her eyes as she marches into the music studio, ignoring all of the flashing cameras and screaming paparazzi, nothing but a smug look on her face. 

“That’s quite the haul out there, Mitchell,” her co-worker, Cynthia Rose, says with a chuckle and a shake of her head. “How much longer are you gonna toy with them?”

Beca just laughs.

* * *

“Bec! The baby’s kicking!”

She almost drops her glass of water when she hears the words. With everything going on lately, Beca’s nights at the studio are getting longer and longer so that she can prepare to go on leave and work from home after the baby is born. Everyone who knows (a total of ten people, not counting Aubrey and their families) has been sworn to secrecy. Understandably, she’s missed almost every time that their daughter has kicked ever since.

Chloe is in the middle of the second trimester, her stomach full and rounded. She rarely leaves the house for her own safety; with her work as an editor of her own imprint, she has the freedom to work from home. Plus, it’s better than being assaulted by questions from nosy paparazzi every time she leaves the house.

“Oh my god, I feel it!” Beca squeals with delight as she presses her hand tenderly to Chloe’s billowing stomach. 

“She likes when you talk,” Chloe hums thoughtfully. “You should sing something for her.”

Chloe’s ready to hear Beca make a comment about how weird it is to sing to her pregnant belly, but she watches as Beca crouches so that she’s eye level with the baby bump, both of her hands placed on the sides of it.

“I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you baby,” she sings in a whisper, smiling through tears as the baby continues to kick. She locks eyes with Chloe, who is also crying (though this is not new to her; pregnancy hormones have made her more and more emotional with each passing day. Beca once caught her crying over a broken graham cracker.)

“You’re going to be such a good Mom, Bec,” Chloe says with a sniffle as Beca hoists herself back up off the ground and at Chloe’s side. She kisses her softly on the cheek before going to rest her head on her shoulder.

“I sure hope so,” Beca says nervously. “I worry about it a lot. Not being a good parent.”

“You’re not your parents, Beca,” Chloe reminds her firmly. “I’ll be here with you every step of the way, too.”

* * *

**@bechloe4life:** _@djbmitchofficial when are you gonna tell us more abt the big surprise! we’re DYING to know!!!!_

**@djbmitchofficial:** _it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?_

**@djbmitchofficial:** _april._

**@becapluschloe:** _!!!_

* * *

They spend the day painting their daughter’s nursery, even though Beca has tried her hardest to convince Chloe to just sit and watch while she does the bulk of the work; Chloe insists that it should be a process they do _together_.

“I think we should name her Adeline,” Beca hums thoughtfully as she swipes some soft yellow paint along the walls (they’ve decided on something gender neutral for their daughter instead of going the typical pink route). 

“Absolutely not!” Chloe shrieks playfully. 

“But, I love that song!” Beca insists with a pout. “Sweet Adeline by Elliott Smith! A classic!”

“We are _not_ naming our kid after an Elliott Smith song,” Chloe chastises her. “He’s so sad and depressing! Didn’t he kill himself?”

“That’s besides the point, Chloe,” Beca groans, setting her paintbrush down before bringing her hand up to her face. “Adeline would be _such_ a sweet name for a baby girl. Smith was a musical genius. It would be perfect.”

“Not happening. Pick another song.”

She knows how stubborn Chloe is. Once she gets an idea in her head, there’s no changing it. So she kisses the idea of having a daughter named Adeline goodbye, and lists several different names, all of which Chloe rejects.

“Virginia? Like the Train song?”

“That’s a grandma name.”

“Okay, well how about Helena?”

“No. We aren’t giving our kid an MCR reference for a name. Do you know how mean people will be about that?”

“Gerard Way is brilliant!” 

“Next!”

Beca runs through almost every song that she can think of that has a name, and Chloe shoots all of them down. Finally, she gives up.

“Fine, then what do _you_ want to name our daughter?” she asks with frustration as she puts the final coat of paint on the wall she’s been working on.

“I really like Lilly,” Chloe offers with a hopeful smile.

“My high school bully was a Lilly,” Beca scoffs. “Definitely passing on that.”

“How about we just don’t talk about names?” Chloe suggests softly. “I don’t really feel like fighting about it right now. We have a few more months before she arrives. It’s not April yet.”

Beca nods in agreement. 

“Deal.”

* * *

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _new playlist up on spotify check it out weirdos x_

[ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30Y2wDST8nXQ8sDfrfqiRh?si=xZklm1C1Tuuh3bkc7XOO9g ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30Y2wDST8nXQ8sDfrfqiRh?si=xZklm1C1Tuuh3bkc7XOO9g)

**_@themitchellsfanpage:_ ** _what IS in a name @djbmitchofficial?_

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _a lot. names are important. sometimes i forget that my parents named me fucking_ **_rebecca._ **

**_@officialchloebeale:_ ** _shut up @djbmitchofficial you love your name and you know it._

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _not as much as you love it ;)_

**_@acabechloe:_ ** _asulasfjkf *gay panic intensifies*_

* * *

“Chlo, come check this out!” Beca calls out, beckoning for her very pregnant wife to come over and see what’s pulled up on her laptop screen.

Chloe, who looks downright exhausted, heaves herself up off the couch before plopping down beside her wife. They have five more weeks until their precious daughter is welcomed into the world, and their excitement is unmatched.

For very different reasons, of course. Chloe misses being able to enjoy a glass of wine and not being the size of a tank. Beca’s excited to corrupt their child with music (“This kid is going to have the dopest taste in music ever, I swear on my life”).

“What am I looking at?” Chloe asks with a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes before directing her attention from her wife to the laptop screen.

“I put together a little playlist of songs for our daughter to fall asleep to,” Beca says excitedly. “So we can start her young with some of the greats.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, letting out a chuckle of amusement as she looks at the selections that Beca has made. The Beatles. James Taylor. Iron & Wine. 

“I’m sure she’ll love it, Bec,” Chloe assures her wife. 

* * *

“So Beca, you’ve been teasing us for quite some time now,” Trevor Noah begins with a grin. “Any hints that you have for the audience on what you’ve got up your sleeve?”

He’s as clueless as everyone else is, and Beca has to use everything in her willpower to keep herself from smirking with amusement at how ridiculous sneaky and brilliant all of this is.

“I mean, I could,” she says nonchalantly with a shrug. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“There’s a lot of speculation about what it is that you’re planning on doing come April,” Trevor continues with his same, disarming persistence. “There’s rumors that you’re doing a solo album, that you’re producing the Backstreet Boys’ comeback album.”

“Chloe loves the Backstreet Boys, so I definitely wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret because she’s blab to the entire world if I was producing anything with them,” Beca admits with a grin. 

“Speaking of your wife, it’s been a few months since you’ve been photographed together,” Trevor says with a mischievous quirk of her eyebrow. “Any particular reason? Relationship on the rocks, Mitchell? I hear you’re quite the flirt.”

Beca just rolls her eyes.

“With the Florence album being released last month and all of my work with Taylor Swift, the paps have become relentless, and Chlo’s never really appreciated that about my line of work,” Beca explains coyly. “I don’t blame her, either. They’re invasive and disrespectful.”

Trevor nods in understanding.

“You’re really not gonna give us anything?”

Beca just laughs and shakes her head.

“You’ll see in April.”

* * *

“Bec, what’s the song?” Chloe asks from the living room couch. There’s a muted episode of _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_ in the background that neither of them have been watching. 

Beca is humming along to the song as she’s making them both spaghetti for dinner. She pulls a strand out of the pot, yelping abruptly as it burns her tongue, making Chloe laugh.

“Not funny, Chlo!” Beca pouts.

“Babe, seriously though, what’s this song?” she asks once again, more persistently this time. 

“You like?” Beca asks, tipping her head so that she’s making eye contact with Chloe. 

Chloe nods.

“I was actually thinking that we could name our kid this.”

* * *

It’s four in the morning when Chloe shakes her awake in the middle of April, and Beca immediately knows what’s about to go down. She jolts out of bed, immediately running to Chloe’s side as she helps her very pregnant wife sit up.

“Contractions yet?” she asks with a tired yawn.

“Ten minutes apart, we have time,” Chloe assures her calmly, though she winces in pain and grips onto Beca’s shoulder for support.

“I’ll grab the overnight bag,” Beca says, reaching for the suitcase that they’ve had packed for well over a month, just in case.

In a matter of minutes, they’re packed and loaded into Beca’s car, on their way to the hospital.

* * *

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _surprise!!! (a playlist on spotify by @bmitch)_

**Beca Mitchell’s Surprise Finally Revealed!**

_Grammy winner and music producer Beca Mitchell has been relentlessly teasing fans for seven months about a surprise set to come out in April. Mitchell, always rather mysterious to the public eye due to being a very private person, refused to give out any details on said surprise. There have been many rumors circulating her relationship with Chloe, an upcoming solo album, work with big name artists like Justin Bieber and the Backstreet Boys, but today, we finally learned the truth._

_At 7:42 am, Mitchell tweeted a link to a Spotify playlist announcing the arrival of her first daughter with wife, Chloe Beale. No other information has been released, but this certainly explains Chloe’s lack of appearances over the past few months!_

_Congratulations to the happy couple!_

**BUZZFEED: Celebrities React to Beca Mitchell’s Big Surprise and it’s HILARIOUS**

_Yesterday, famous music producer Beca Mitchell and wife Chloe Beale announced via a Spotify playlist that they are proud parents to a baby girl, and broke the Internet. Unsurprisingly, it has been trending on Twitter as #bechloebaby. Reactions from fans and the press have been amusing to say the least, but here’s what some of our favorite celebs had to say about it!_

**_@Trevornoah:_ ** _You little sneak! Congrats to both of you on being parents!_

**_@Beyonce:_ ** _What an exciting surprise! Jay and I send you our best <3 _

**_@taylorswift13:_ ** _Keeping this a secret has been KILLING me, but I am beyond happy for both of you <3 _

**_@cynthiarosemusicofficial:_ ** _2 of my very favorite humans just had a baby and I could not be more thrilled!! #bechloebaby_

_Even former First Lady Michelle Obama had something to say about it!_

**_@MichelleObama:_ ** _Congratulations to Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale on the arrival of their new baby girl. I couldn’t think of a more wonderful couple to be parents! A wonderful surprise to wake up to this morning -M_

* * *

**_@bechloeislife:_ ** _oh my god i can’t believe that @djbmitchofficial surprised us with a BABY?! #bechloebaby_

**_@acabechloe:_ ** _she’s such a sneak lol_

**_@chloebealeofficial:_ ** _try being married to her_

* * *

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ ** _meet elouise katherine mitchell. born april 4 at 7:31 a.m. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "elouise" by the lumineers ;)


End file.
